Boxed Lunches
by Armamune
Summary: "But as I quickly eyed the room again, seeing guys eating homemade lunches made by various girls in our class I couldn't help but feel...inferior. Which was very strange." Kyouko Kirigiri isn't your typical lovey dovey girlfriend. But maybe...just this once? Mainly Naegi x Kirigiri with slight Maizono x Kuwata
1. Chapter 1

There it was again. It starts with little flicks of his eyes, taking short, sharp peeks at the person sitting next to him. Or to be specific, the lunch that was laid out for the person beside him. These peeks would turn into slightly longer glances, and would soon turn into stares of longing as his eyes are suddenly glued to the light blue colored boxed lunch. As Kuwata takes off the lid to unveil what Maizono had packed him today, he looks back at his plain bread that was bought from the school cafeteria and starts to eat.

You could practically see hearts in Kuwata's eyes as he dug into his lunch.

"This is amazing as always Maizono!" Kuwata exclaimed, food stuffed in his mouth. Maizono's cheeks flared as she giggled happily

"Don't talk with your mouthful! And slow down you're going to choke!" As if on cue, Kuwata started coughing and quickly reached for a water bottle and washed down the food just as fast.

"I'm serious! This is the best one you've made all week! Yo Naegi, you want some?" Naegi quickly waved his hands in front of his face and laughed nervously

"No thank you, it would be rude of me to eat what Maizono worked so hard to prepare for you. You should be the one to enjoy it!"

"C'mon, I'm sure Maizono wouldn't mind." Maizono then smiled and nodded quickly

"Of course, I wouldn't mind at all Naegi, it's Kuwata's lunch after all, he can do what he wants with it. You too Kirigiri!"

"No need." I said as I raised my hand and took a bite into my own lunch, two onigiri I bought from a convenience store on the way to school.

"Really, enjoy your lunch, it looks great!" said Naegi as he smiled at both Maizono and Kuwata and gave a thumbs up.

"Well suit yourself then. Seriously, I have no idea how you don't get bored of eating that stuff everyday." At that statement my irritation began to grow as I bore my eyes into Naegi to gauge his reaction. Naegi then chuckled nervously again and rubbed the back of his head.

"I like bread though, trust me I'm fine. Thanks for the offer."

It was like this everyday. Maizono would bring two boxed lunches to school everyday, one for her and one for Kuwata. You could practically see invisible drool leeching off of Naegi's mouth as he would stare in wonder and curiosity at what Maizono had made for him. I must agree that it did look very delicious, as well as very presentable. Maizono would often shape the rice into cute little animals, or whenever Kuwata would have a baseball game she would form letters of encouragement with the food. Kuwata would then ask Naegi if he would like a bite or two, but being the character he was, always declined, politely using the same excuse every time: Maizono made it for Kuwata not him. Anyone could tell that he secretly wanted to try and taste what was being offered to him. Of course, whenever I asked Naegi if he had wanted me to make one or if he wanted to buy a few frozen ones from the grocery store he declined, saying he was content with what he had. I would never think much of it until today, I trusted Naegi. But as I looked across the table again to Naegi munching on plain bread, seemingly not finding it distasteful while not finding it good either I thought back to what Kuwata said.

Naegi was extremely bored.

For as long as I remember, Naegi would eat bread or onigiri at lunch time. He wanted something new, something fun and exciting to eat like the boxed lunches Maizono made for Kuwata. I looked around at our other classmates, and noticed other guys eating their own homemade lunches made by the various other girls in our class. My irritation grew once again.

"Kirigiri? You okay?" I glanced up at Naegi wearing a concerned expression on his face. "You look...angry...or something." I realized I was grimacing slightly, and returned to my stoic expression.

"Don't worry it's nothing." I quickly took another bite of my onigiri to avoid talking about the subject further.

"Okay then..."

Naegi and I have been in a relationship for a year now, but we didn't really act like it. At least not in public. Everyone knew about the straight faced master detective Kyouko Kirigiri, and in turn people knew about the close relationship she had with Makoto Naegi. But that was it. To anyone that didn't know Kirigiri and Naegi personally, it would seem as if the two were _just_ really close friends, not dating. They wouldn't even refer each other to their first names unless alone. Of course we would spend much more time together outside of school, hanging out and doing various other things that couples do. They had kissed a few times as well. For Naegi and I, there was no need to broadcast to the world that we were in a relationship. But as I quickly eyed the room again, I couldn't help but feel...inferior. Which was very strange. Even though it was not my style to display public affection, I cared and loved Naegi. He was in my eyes the perfect boyfriend. Caring, sweet, considerate to her feelings and her personality. Extremely patient and loving. He would go out of his way in order to make me happy, or make me laugh and make me comfortable. I remembered all the little things he did for me. Even if it was out of my comfort zone...

I made up my mind.

I stood up, grabbed Maizono's arm and walked briskly out of the room, ignoring the startled comments of surprise from Kuwata and Naegi.

"K-Kirigiri?" Maizono seemed just as suprised as Kuwata and Naegi were.

"Maizono."

"Y-Yes?"

I felt my cheeks getting warmer by the second. I took a deep breath and then looking into Maizono's eyes seriously, I braced myself for the reaction I knew I was going to get.

"Teach me how to make a boxed lunch."

Maizono stood quietly for a few seconds, then broke out into a huge grin and squealed with excitement as she grabbed my hands.

"You wanna make a boxed lunch for Naegi?! Of _course_ I'll help!" I felt my face heating up even more as I quickly pulled her away and attempted to quiet her down.

"I-I never said that..." Maizono let out a sharp gasp.

"You're...getting _embarrassed_?! Kirigiri this is so cute!~"

"Just answer me! Will you help me or not!" I almost shouted.

"Don't worry I already said I would! Trust me he'll be so happy! I'll explain to plan to you later okay?" I nodded and as I walked back towards our class, I couldn't help but feel a slight tug upwards from the sides of my mouth. I couldn't help but feel excited imagining Naegi's face light up at the sight of a boxed lunch made by his girlfriend.

 **A/N:...that was god awful. LOL. For the people that made it this far, I thank you for reading my first story. I feel like I can't leave it like this without writing about Kirigiri actually making the lunch/giving it to Naegi but this is just something for me to try. That being said this WILL be a oneshot unless people want a second chapter highlighting the aftermath of this. I was honestly extremely nervous writing this despite it being only a oneshot. I've been wanting to write a story of my own for a while now, and this idea just popped into my head today and decided to finally put it into words. I love Kirigiri's character SO much, and Naegi just seems perfect as a balance to her usual stoic traits. Again I was extremely nervous writing this, and was even scared I didn't want to attempt a chapter story yet so I probably made a bunch of mistakes. Helpful criticism is more than welcome! I think this A/N has gone on long enough so once again thank you for taking the time to read my first story!**

 **-Armamune**


	2. Chapter 2

Something was up with Kirigiri today. She had been acting very suspicious ever since we sat down to eat. As I chewed on my bread I could feel her intense stares, sharp and intense as if she were investigating a crime scene. Normally it would be very hard to figure out what the detective was feeling or thinking just by body language and facial expressions alone. Even though I had gotten better at it over the time I had known her, I wasn't perfect. However, even Kuwata seemed to have picked this up after Kirigiri abruptly grabbed Maizono and dragged her to the hallway without any warning or indication.

"Dude, did something happen with Kirigiri? She seems...off today." Kuwata said with a confused expression plastered on his face.

I tried to rack my brain if there was anything out of the ordinary that I should take note of. Did I do something wrong or offensive? Did something happen in school or at home that I should know about? Perhaps if I could get some time alone with her, I could ask. However, before I could continue my brainstorming session, I was interrupted by the sound of the bell signaling students to return to their seats. I cleaned up my area still deep in thought as I patiently waited for Maizono and Kirigiri. Soon enough, they made their way back into the room and to their seats as well. I decided that this was the perfect opportunity to ask Kirigiri a few questions.

"Kirigiri! What were you talking about with Maizono?"

"Just some girl stuff." She replied not making eye contact

 _Girl stuff? That doesn't sound like her at all..._

"Is something the matter?"

"I-It's nothing."

 _Stuttering? That's weird..._

"Are you sure? I'm here for you if you need-"

"I-I really do appreciate your concern Naegi, but I'm perfectly fine, it's nothing you need to worry about." Kirigiri said a little bit too loudly. She then faced away from me sharply facing forward at our teacher who had entered the room thus ending the conversation. But as I looked at her more closely I could have sworn I saw her blushing.

 _Veeerry suspicious indeed..._

* * *

 **POV Change**

The minute classes were over for today, I walked as quickly as I could to the shoe lockers to meet up with Maizono. After that embarrassing little incident with Naegi after lunch, I would greatly prefer it if we could get going before he could catch up to me. Unfortunately he seemed to have sensed that something was odd about my behavior earlier, and Maizono, to my frustration was taking her sweet time getting ready.

"Kirigiri! Wait up!" I sighed quietly knowing that there was no way to avoid this situation, and turned to see a bumbling Naegi waving to me from the top of a nearby stairwell. "Kirigiri! I was just wondering...if you don't have any plans...would you like to grab some ice cream or something? On me of course!" Naegi said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck at his attempt to asking me out on a date in front of many people. I did my best to try and resist the urge to smile and retained my stoic expression, feeling a sudden urge to tease Naegi for his cute antics. However, I was on a mission. I was about to respond before getting cut off by a very flustered Maizono, who was trying to cover up our current situation.

"S-Sorry Naegi! Kirigiri and I already made plans to go to the...uhm...mall today! Mhm!" I slapped myself mentally. While I appreciated Maizono doing her best to conceal our plans, I think we both knew I would be better suited to handle this conversation. I looked over to Naegi, eyes twitching as Maizono rambled. Something about this being a girls night out and she was sorry that he couldn't tag along.

"Don't feel bad though! It's not like we don't want you there, it's just that you probably wouldn't like going shopping with us! I have a list of a ton of stores we're going to visit! Some clothes, makeup and maybe even if we have time, some lingeri- OW!" I quickly gave Maizono a powerful pinch on the arm and quickly stepped in before we drew any more suspicion and stares.

"Thank you for the offer Naegi, but I'm fairly busy today. Maybe another time?"

"Alright then...Have fun!" Naegi responded. Even though he smiled it was evident he was sad that he got rejected. I walked up to him quickly and grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Promise?" Naegi's cheeks flushed as he smiled back at me.

"Of course!" At this, I proceeded to then grab Maizono and quickly make our way out of the school building, leaving one poor Naegi being bombarded with questions and teasing comments by various students who witnessed the event that went down. Once we were a good distance away from the building, Maizono started to apologize rapidly.

"I really am sorry Kirigiri! I should have just kept quiet!"

"I already told you, it's fine. You were just trying to help that's all, so please stop apologizing. If you haven't already forgotten, I need your help to prepare the meal." I said with a small smirk. Maizono's eyes gleamed.

"Alrighty! let's make a boxed lunch Naegi won't forget!"

* * *

As I sat through my last class of the day before lunchtime, I couldn't help but feel nervous and contemplate over the decision I had made. I glanced down at the light green box at the side of my desk containing the lunch I had prepared. It consisted of 6 deep fried pork cutlet pieces on top of white rice, complete with a small salad and various fruits on the side. I sighed quietly to myself. I had tried my best to make the meal delicious, but appealing to the eye as well like Maizono's lunches. I hoped that Naegi would enjoy it. If there was one glaring weakness I had and wished I could improve on it would be my skill level in terms of cooking. Being busy with detective work and my grandfather not coming home until the late hours of the night meant I had become too reliant on cup noodles and other processed foods. I thought back to yesterday recalling my first experience in using a stove and shuddered. I made a hasty promise to myself that I would forget about that and never let anyone else on this planet know about that incident for as long as I lived. I was extremely grateful I went to Maizono for help in the end.

Before long, the sound of students gaining their freedom filled the room as we were all excused for lunch. Maizono quickly made her way over to me and gave me two thumbs up.

"Are ya ready?" Maizono whispered. She looked almost ready to burst from excitement. I looked around the room and spotted Naegi arranging some desks with Kuwata to make a little table in our usual spot.

"How...how should I go about giving it to him? I've never done this sort of thing before..." I stated nervously as I clutched Naegi's lunch to my chest protectively.

"What do you mean? Just...hand it to him! Or something. C'mon Kirigiri you worked hard on this! Don't you want to see his reaction when he finds out about the delicious food you cooked?"

"Once again, this is one of the few times I've actually cooked anything myself, let alone cook for another perso-"

"Alright! Let's go then!" Maizono then pushed me forcefully so I was suddenly face to face with a very startled Naegi and winked. I went to protest but unfortunately, Naegi had already jumped up in surprise at my sudden appearance and whipped around quickly to face me. I would have to get my revenge on Maizono another time.

"Don't scare me like that Kirigiri...You came outta nowhere!" Naegi laughed and greeted me with a wave. I laughed awkwardly and waved back.

"Sorry Naegi, I just lost my balance for a second." I gave Maizono a sharp glare who suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Even our master detective can be a little clumsy sometimes!" Naegi said and chuckled as he recovered from his initial shock. He must have noticed my silence and looked at the box I had in my arms.

"Huh? Kirigiri what's in the box? Did you buy yourself something new today?" I took a deep breath and presented the lunch to Naegi. I tried to keep eye contact with him, but ultimately proved too difficult as I looked away and blushed.

"I-I...made this for you...you're always eating plain bread everyday and I thought...maybe just this once..." I trailed off not knowing what else to say as I felt my face getting hotter by the second.

 _God this was embarrassing._

I risked a peek at Naegi who didn't say anything. He just stared upon the box that was in my hands. After a few more seconds of silence his mouth then slowly curled upwards in realization and smiled brightly.

"Kirigiri!"

"Please enjoy it..." I said motioning for him to take it. Naegi grabbed the container delicately with both hands like it were made of glass and carefully set it on his desk. Kuwata, Maizono and I proceeded to then sit down and await his opinion on the meal in complete silence. Naegi grabbed the lid and slowly took it off as carefully as he grabbed it. I cringed and prepared for the worst. To my relief, it never came.

Naegi's eyes widened in amazement as he gazed upon the the contents of the box. despite being somewhat tossed around in my school bag, the arrangement of the meal was still perfectly intact, not even a single grain of rice out of place.

"What the hell Kirigiri! I never knew you could cook!" Kuwata exclaimed and pointed a finger at me. "Explain yourself! That looks really good!"

"I had some help." I flicked my head towards Maizono's direction who was grinning gleefully.

"Hehe...It was nothing really though!"

"It looks too good to eat...are you sure about this Kirigiri?" I giggled slightly at Naegi's remark. The way he said it so seriously was just so...Naegi.

"Please do. Or all my work will be wasted."

"Alright! Let's try the pork!" Naegi slowly picked up a piece of pork and after examining it for a few seconds, put the entire thing in his mouth. After chewing for a little bit he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "This is amazing!" He grabbed another piece and started to make quick work of the food, which was more than enough of an indication that he was enjoying it. I was on top of the world. Kuwata then smirked confidently.

"You know, Kirigiri's lunch looks great and all, but Maizono's is 10x better! Show them Maizono!"

"About that..." Maizono sheepishly smiled. "Since I was busy helping Kirigiri...I didn't really have time to make you a lunch today."

"...Say what?"

"Sorry! Tomorrow I promise! If it makes you feel better I didn't even make one for myself!"

"Gah! What am I going to eat! Hey Naegi, wanna share a little bit?" Said Kuwata hopefully, earning himself a smack from Maizono.

"No! You're coming with me to get something from the cafeteria! Kirigiri worked hard on that for Naegi!"

"Okay okay! You didn't have to hit me...We'll be back in a bit." After the grumbling from Kuwata subsided, Naegi took this chance to speak.

"Thank you for making this for me. It's delicious, much better than bread!"

"It was long overdue...you're always going out of your way to do things like this for me. It was only natural." I said while taking a bite of my own food.

"Seriously though it's really good! I don't think I would be able to go back to cafeteria food after something like this!" Naegi laughed. As I stared longingly into his gentle and playful eyes I remembered all the reasons why I fell in love with this person. The most caring, honest, and understanding boyfriend a girl could only dream of having. I reached for his hand next to me, lacing my fingers through his, and leaned to the side, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I guess just once more wouldn't hurt."

* * *

 **A/N: Before I say anything I would like to thank all of you people who reviewed and left positive and helpful comments. I didn't expect any reviews especially with me being new and all. But 6 reviews? Wow. I know it seems kinda pathetic but that really is an accomplishment for me. I couldn't _not_ write the conclusion after that lol. I don't know if I'll end up writing anything else, but for me I feel that it's really important to respond to you guys and express my gratitude, so I'm gonna be responding to you guys here. Feel free to skip of this if you don't care lol. **

**hunterofcomedy: Characterization was one thing I had a lot of trouble with and was one of the main reasons why I thought my story was bad x.x Writing Kirigiri's character is a lot harder than I had anticipated. I didn't know when to write her stoic persona vs her more cutesy and emotionally expressive persona. Also I tried to fix the issue with switching from first person to third person. Really appreciate the constructive criticism! Hope I did a better job with this chapter lol.**

 **Manu259: Thanks for the support. You and others really eased up my nervousness about this being my first story with some nice comments.**

 **Guest 1: Well here you have it! lol**

 **Guest 2: You're gonna have to send me that animation with Hinata and Mikan, that sounds really fun to watch. Thanks for the comments!**

 **Patsi: Hope this chapter meets your expectations!**

 **At that, I hope you enjoyed. Again, I don't know if I'll write anything else, since this was just an experiment sort of thing to share my ideas, but I really like the community and this was really fun. So until next time, I'll see ya around!**

 **-Armamune**


End file.
